A Night to be Remembered
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: It's Snake and Samus's anniversary of the day they first fell in love. But when they both forget to get each other gifts, they race with their most trusted friends to find the perfect gift to show their love...but later realize that the greatest gift of all is their love for each other. Rated MA for an explicit lemon, nudity, and swearing!
1. Chapter 1

***Hey, everyone! I have another brilliant idea for another Samus and Snake lemon; an anniversary style love story! In this story; Samus and Snake celebrate the day they first fell in love. But when Snake forgets about it (Like some guys unfortunately do on their anniversaries!), he desperately tries to seek out the perfect gift for his lovely lady with the help of Yoshi 2.1's version of Yoshi and Sonic! Meanwhile; Samus has her own problems of trying to come up with a perfect gift for her man, but Peach and Zelda help her come up with a perfect solution. There will be a graphic lemon towards the middle and end, so don't read it if you're offended by sex! Yoshi 2.1: Thanks for the help and inspiration; hope you and everyone else who reads this enjoys this!* :)**

Samus and Snake were pretty tired after competing in the Brawl Tournaments, but they were happy to be with each other afterwords. After they cleaned up in the locker rooms, they met together at Smash Park and sat together on a bench and got cozy with each other as they relaxed. "It sure is a nice day out, huh Snake?" Samus sighed. "Yeah...I couldn't ask for a better day to be with you!" Snake said softly. Samus smiled warmly as she snuggled tightly with him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Snake." Samus whispered. Snake looked at her a bit confused, but still smiled. "For what?" Snake asked trying not to sound rude. "For everything! You're always so nice to me, even when everyone else treats me like a slut! I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Snake. You have no idea how much you complete me." Samus whispered passionately as she kissed him again. Snake sighed as he kissed her back and began wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm glad to be your friend, Samus! You mean so much more to me than just some stupid suit! I can give you a whole list of reasons why I love you, but it's still not enough to describe how much you mean to me!" Snake said softly. Samus began to cry, but she did so quietly and in joy. "Oh, Snake! That's so thoughtful of you...and to think I honestly thought you would've forgotten about our anniversary!" Samus said with tears of joy running down her face. Snake's eyes widened and an atomic bomb blew up in his mind. "What did you just say?" Snake asked stupidly. "Oh, Snake you silly! Today's our anniversary of how you and I first fell in love! You did remember, right?" Samus replied teasingly. Snake looked like he was about to have a heart attack; he _did_ forget! "Son of a bitch! I can't believe how stupid I am!" Snake cried inside of his mind. "Uh, of course not sweetheart! You know I love you too much to forget something like that, right?" Snake said really nervous. "Mmm, I knew it! I love you so much...and I can't wait to see what present you gave me!" Samus said as she snuggled tighter with him. Snake felt like he was about to choke on one of his own grenades; he even forgot about getting her a present! "Oh, shit!" Snake grumbled.

Samus looked up at him with the prettiest smile on her face and touched his face with her fingers before kissing him. "How about you and I get together at my place tonight? All alone and together?" Samus whispered seductively. Snake gulped nervously but he nodded. "Ok, sure! I just need to take care of a few things ok?" Snake replied trying his best not to lie. "Ok, sure! I've got something to do as well, so we'll meet later! I'll see you tonight!" Samus replied before kissing him again. As they seperated, both of their minds and hearts raced for different reasons. "Oh my God! How could I be so stupid? The one day that truly means something to me and Samus...and I end up forgetting it! Oh God, she'll hate me! What am I gonna do?" Snake cried out loud. "Damn it! Snake will hate me if he finds out I don't have a good enough present for him! What do I do?" Samus cried to herself. "Maybe I can get her a good present before the end of the day! Maybe...just maybe, Yoshi and Sonic can help me out! They always seem to know what to do with their girlfriends! I've gotta find them!" Snake said as he took off running. "I know! I'll go see Peach and Zelda! They always know how to find a way to make their special days meaningful with their boyfriends! I just hope they'll help me!" Samus said as she took off running. Pretty soon, they both rushed off to find each other good presents.

Snake was so thankful that he found Sonic and Yoshi in the living room at Smash Mansion. They were playing Street Fighter and almost beat the final level, when Snake turned off the TV to get their attention. "HEY! What gives?" Yoshi cried. "Dude! What the hell? We were so close to beating the final level!" Sonic exclaimed. "Would you two shut up and listen to me? I need your help! Today is the anniversary of Samus and I falling in love together and I forgot about it! I don't even have a gift to give her! Please...you gotta help me!" Snake said as he fell to his knees. "You forgot about that? Dude...you are in big trouble!" Sonic said teasingly. "Sonic, please! Samus means the world to me, and I just have to give her a gift to show her how much she means to me! Please...help me out! I'll do anything!" Snake begged. "Come on, Sonic! Let's help him out; the poor guy is on his knees begging! Have a heart!" Yoshi scolded. Sonic sighed impatiently, but he agreed. "Ok, I'll help you! But it's gonna cost you!" Sonic replied. "Anything! Just help me out here; I've got to get Samus a good present before the end of the day!" Snake cried. "All right, all right! We'll help you get her a gift! Sheesh..." Sonic snapped. "Oh, thank you! You have no idea how much you're helping me!" Snake said in relief. "Ok, then! What better place to start than at the Smash Mall? Come on!" Yoshi announced.

Samus looked all around for Peach and Zelda, and was relieved to find them in the back porch reading lady-like magazines. "Guys! Thank God I found you! Listen, I need your help!" Samus exclaimed happily. "What did you do this time, Samus? Did you get yourself in trouble again?" Peach teased. "No...but I think I will be if I don't find a gift for Snake!" Samus replied. "What do you mean?" Zelda asked. "Today is the anniversary of me and Snake falling in love, and I completely forgot about getting him a gift! You've got to help me!" Samus said as she began to cry. "You forgot about that? You're in big trouble now!" Peach sneered. "Please! I'm begging you; I'll do anything! Just please help me find a gift for Snake! Please...I'll do anything!" Samus sobbed. "Anything you say?" Peach teased. "Knock it off, Peach! Let's help her out; she's our best friend and she needs to make the best of this day for her boyfriend! Must I remind you how we helped you with your little incident at the Ballroom?" Zelda snapped. Peach blushed and then sighed impatiently. "Fine! I'll do it...but only because I don't want anyone else to find out about that night!" Peach sighed. "Ok, then! Samus...get your shopping clothes on! We're going to the Smash Mall!" Zelda said kindly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Samus cried happily.

Snake, Yoshi, and Sonic were at the Men's Department store at the Smash Mall looking for a gift to give Samus. "Are you sure we're gonna find something in this place? All I see is a bunch of crappy clothes, tools, and electronics!" Snake wondered. "Yeah, Sonic! I thought that we were supposed to help Snake!" Yoshi snapped. "We are! I remember getting a gift for Amy from here and she loved it! Now where is it? AHA! There we go!" Sonic said as he ran towards a shelf full of fancy perfume for men. "Here it is; the _Wash_! This cologne is said to highly excite women once you spray this stuff on!" Sonic said explained as he held the bottle of fancy perfume. "Sonic...that's for men! I don't think Samus wants a bunch of women chasing after her!" Snake snapped. "I know...it's for you to put on and excite Samus! It worked for me and Amy!" Sonic replied. "That's because you were attending a party with her, dumb ass!" Yoshi cried. "Oh, yeah! That's right...and then that's when Peach ripped her dress and bared her undies in front of everyone!" Sonic laughed. "WHAT?" Snake and Yoshi cried. "Oops...I shouldn't have said that." Sonic mumbled. "Give me that! I'll...use this for later!" Snake snapped as he snatched the perfume. "Ok, Snake! If you want a real gift to give Samus, I'll show you a good gift! Come here!" Yoshi said. He led Snake and Sonic to the armored suit section. "Now...which do you think Samus would look best in?" Yoshi said. Snake looked at them all and smirked as he caught sight of a suit that looked just like his. "That one! The Metal Gear suit...I think she'd look best in that!" Snake said. "What? Oh, please..." Sonic muttered. Yoshi smacked his shoulder to shut him up. "Ow...don't hit me!" Sonic whined. "Shut up!" Yoshi snapped. Snake bought the suit and the perfume and then followed Yoshi and Sonic into another store.

Meanwhile; Samus followed Peach and Zelda into the Women's Department store at the Smash Mall to find a gift for Snake. "Why are we looking around in the sexy underwear section? Looking at these things makes me want to throw up!" Samus said in disgust. "Peach! We're supposed to be helping Samus find a gift for Snake!" Zelda snapped. "We are! We're looking for a special pair of undies that I'm sure Snake would love to see Samus in!" Peach replied. Samus gasped at her as she turned red. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to celebrate a decent anniversary; not audition for a porno!" Samus exclaimed angrily. "Wait a second...these undies kinda look like the ones when you-" Zelda began with a sneaky voice. "NO! Don't speak of it, Zelda!" Peach hissed angrily. Samus couldn't help but smirk as she remembered that night. "Aha! Here we go; how is this, Samus?" Peach asked teasingly as she held up a pair of super skimpy red lingerie. Samus looked red as a beet and sweated like a red hot chilie pepper. "I would rather die than wear that! Even Snake isn't that perverted, Peach! He'll think I'm a slut if I wear that!" Samus snapped. "Come on...you know you want to see the look on his face when you put these on!" Peach teased. "No! I'm not going to look like a freaking pin up model; I just want to find Snake a decent gift!" Samus cried. "Peach, knock it off! We're here to help Samus; not you! Put those back!" Zelda scolded. Peach pouted as she put them back. "Fine; you're so boring Samus!" Peach muttered. Samus looked really pissed off, but she secretly took the sexy undies and hid them until she would buy them, "Here's a real gift worth giving, Samus! Check this out! Nothing sets the mood like good wine and a gift basket full of smoke sausages and cheese!" Zelda said. "Ooh! I know Snake loves that kind of thing, but it's still missing something!" Samus said. "Sexy undies!" Peach teased. "Zip it!" Zelda hissed. "Aha! Romantic candles; I know Snake loves the smell of the ocean, so I'll get a couple of these!" Samus said as she grabbed some scented candles. They soon bought the stuff and went off to another store.

Snake, Sonic, and Yoshi returned to the Smash Mansion carrying bags full of chocolates and romantic musical CDs. "I really hope Samus likes these gifts!" Snake said as he put the bags down. "If none of this stuff works, then you have your secret weapon!" Yoshi said. "What's that?" Snake wondered. "Dancing! No woman can resist dancing; why else you think I bought all those CDs?" Yoshi replied. "Of course! Which one do you think is the most romantic?" Snake cried. "Come here and I'll show you! Sonic...hang up the disco ball, would you?" Yoshi said. "Aye, aye captain!" Sonic sulked. Yoshi took Snake over to his room and made him listen to a powerful and deeply moving music group called Alcest. Yoshi picked out the perfect song from the album Écailles de lune and picked the song Sur l'océan couleur de fer; Snake was in tears by the time the song was finished. "Oh my God...that's perfect! Samus will love it! Thank you Yoshi!" Snake wept. "Hey! Save the tears for after the date, ok? Come on...let's get you that tuxedo!" Yoshi said. By the time they got out of Yoshi's room, they were infuriated to find Sonic on the couch with empty chocolate wrappers everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Snake roared. "DID YOU EAT ALL 17 BOXES OF CHOCOLATES?" Yoshi screamed. "No...I didn't like the coconut flavored ones, so I left them! I feel sick..." Sonic moaned. "Sonic!" Snake growled. "You know what? Forget it! Girls like dancing more than chocolates anyway! Come on, Snake! Let's get you fixed in that tux!" Yoshi said trying to remain calm. They both walked off fuming, and Sonic moaned as he laid on the couch.

Samus, Peach, and Zelda were in the playroom sorting out their gifts; from the basket full of sausages and cheese, to the sexy undies. "Aha! So you did want them?" Peach sneered. "Shut up!" Samus growled. "Be nice! Now, Samus. I'm pretty sure that Snake will want to treat you to a nice dinner, so let's get that special dress on that I bought you ok?" Zelda said. "Ok, Zelda thanks! I just can't wait to see the look on his face when I give him those gummies he likes so much!" Samus said sweetly as she grabbed a box. But as she shook them, she got wide eyed as it sounded hollow. "What the hell? I could've sworn this was full when I bought it!" Samus exclaimed. Suddenly, Peach burped. "Oops!" Peach muttered. "YOU ATE ALL THE GUMMIES? YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH, PEACH!" Samus screamed. "Forget about it, Samus. He loves you more than anything in the world. Besides; it's not his or your problem if Peach gains weight!" Zelda said. "HEY!" Peach snapped. "Let's just get that dress on and find Snake!" Samus sighed. They soon went off to the dressing room and Samus soon got dressed in her special dress. She couldn't wait to see the look on Snake's face when she went out with him.

***Well, hope you like it so far! Stay tuned for more romantic (and humorous) chapters coming up soon!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Snake and Samus go out for the perfect romantic dinner...but get some unexpected surprises along the way! Warning: Contains some cursing. Enjoy!***

Snake finally fixing up his tuxedo and came out of his room looking very sharp. "Damn, Snake! Samus will really be all over you tonight!" Yoshi said as he wolf whistled. "Well, I hope she likes this! I haven't worn this in quite a while." Snake replied. He took out the special cologne and sprayed himself. But the minute he sprayed his perfume, almost all the other lady Smashers came running to him. "Oh, crap! He wasn't kidding, was he?" Snake muttered. "Ooh, you smell good!" Daisy cooed with big hearts in her eyes. "I love a man who smells good!" Lyn giggled as her eyes got all big and sparkly. "Can I flex your muscles?" Rosalina asked seductively. "I wanna touch him first!" Rouge cried. "Ok, ok! Back off ladies! He's already got a date tonight! Step back and give him some space!" Sonic said as he shooed them all off. "You didn't tell me this would work this well, Sonic!" Snake growled. "I'm sorry...I had to put up with it too, you know!" Sonic replied. He took out a more modest bottle of cologne and spritzed Snake, and soon the ladies snapped out of their sexual enhanced trance. "Oh, hi!" they all said casually before walking away. Snake and Yoshi sighed as they walked down the stairs. But as soon as they were gone, Sonic snuck some of the sexy cologne and sprayed himself. Soon, the ladies came running back to him. "Hehehehehehe! Who says I can't have a little fun while Snake and Samus are out?" Sonic giggled mischieviously. "I like your shoes!" Daisy cooed. "Come on, ladies! Let's go somewhere more private!" Sonic said with a wicked grin.

Back downstairs, Yoshi gave Snake some last minute advice. "Now if she starts a conversation, you need to listen to what she has to say and agree with her. Talk to her about things that she would like; things that wouldn't bore her to death. Also; mind your manners when your out in public. A lady appreciates a guy who knows his manners. Finally; just be yourself and be nice to her, and I promise you that everything will go fine!" Yoshi explained. "Ok, thanks Yoshi! Where do I take her out to dinner though?" Snake asked. "There's a really nice place called _Gourmet's Groove_! It's classy, yet not too fancy! She'll love it there! Oh, also be sure to order something that wouldn't gross her out or make her think of you as a glutton! Order somthing simple like a steak or a burger; spaghetti is actually the best, but not ribs or pizza! It's too messy!" Yoshi went on. "Ok, thanks Yoshi! I'll go wait for Samus now! Wish me luck!" Snake said as he walked off. "Ok, then! Have fun Snake...and uh, happy anniversary!" Yoshi said. Snake smiled as he walked off and waited in the living room. Yoshi sighed happily as he watched Snake; he felt so happy for his best friend. "I'm so proud of you, Snake! I can't wait to see how Samus takes this!" Yoshi whispered.

Speaking of whom, Samus just finished getting dressed and wowed both Peach and Zelda. "Hurry up, Samus! You're going to be late for your little date!" Peach teased. "Don't rush her!" Zelda snapped. "It's ok...I'm ready!" Samus replied sweetly as she unlocked her door to her room. When she came out, Zelda and Peach gasped at the sight of Samus's beauty. The beautiful baby blue dress she wore sparkled like diamonds and the pearl earrings she wore also glowed brightly from the light's reflection. Her long blonde hair was in a neat ponytail and shone like the sun, and her lips and entire face seemed to glow from the makeup she wore. Even her bright blue high heel shoes sparkled like jems. "What's the matter? Too much?" Samus asked. "No! You look..." Zelda stuttered. "Gorgeous!" Peach finished. "Thanks! I'm gonna go see Snake now. Thanks for all your help!" Samus said. "Wait, Samus!" Zelda said. "Yeah? What's up?" Samus asked. "Just a few last minute pointers, that's all!" Zelda said. "Ok, sure! Let's hear it." Samus replied. "Ok...um, when you start a conversation don't just go on and on; otherwise he'll get bored and not listen to you. Second; you probably don't want to make a daring move while eating. Maybe you could hold hands under the table or whatever before you eat, but not while eating. You wouldn't want to make a mess and cause a scene. Finally; just be happy that he's treating and be yourself. Remember that he loves you no matter what, ok?" Zelda explained. "Ok, Zelda. Thanks...I really wanna see my boyfriend now. Thanks for everything!" Samus replied kindly. "You're welcome. Go get him, baby!" Zelda said as she felt tears streaming down her face. Samus smiled sweetly as she walked down the stairs.

As Samus walked down the stairs, Snake turned around and gasped. Samus looked so beautiful, that he couldn't stop staring at her. Samus gasped as she saw Snake; he looked so handsome that she couldn't stop staring at him either. As she slowly walked down the steps, time seemed to slow down in an almost eternal moment. As Samus walked down the steps and stared at Snake, Peach and Zelda spied on them from upstairs and sighed dreamily. "Aww...how romantic! I'm so proud of Samus!" Zelda said with tears in her eyes. "Me too! I hope that their night goes well." Peach sniffled. Samus finally approached Snake and embraced him lovingly. "You look miraculous, Samus!" Snake whispered. "So do you! So...where did you plan on taking me out for dinner?" Samus replied back. "How about _Gourmet's Groove_?" Snake said. "Oh! I love that place; sure! You've got a car to take us there, right?" Samus exclaimed. Suddenly Snake got wide eyed and felt like hitting himself; he left his car at the repair shop. "Um...excuse me for a minute, would you? I gotta...take care of something real quick!" Snake said trying to remain calm. "Ok, sure! I'll just sit here and wait for you." Samus replied sweetly. Snake ran over to Yoshi's room and knocked on his door. "What's wrong Snake?" Yoshi asked. "I need to borrow your car!" Snake said in a panic. "What? Why do you need my car, man?" Yoshi exclaimed. "I left my own car at the repair shop! Please, Yoshi! I swear to God I'll bring it back the way it was; just this once! Please?" Snake begged. Yoshi palmed his face and sighed. "Fine! But if you wreck it, so help me God! I will kill you!" Yoshi growled as he handed Snake his car keys. "Thank you!" Snake said as he took off running. "Oh, Samus? Are you ready to go?" Snake sang. "Yes I am!" Samus replied cheerfully. They walked out of the mansion and walked towards Yoshi's car, and Samus seemed a little confused at first. "Uh, you do realize this is Yoshi's car right?" Samus said. "Uh, yeah. Yoshi said that his car would...uh, oh forget it! Just get in, all right?" Snake grumbled. Samus shrugged her shoulders and went inside, and soon Snake drove off. Yoshi watched them drive off and sighed. "I hope that he doesn't ruin my car!" Yoshi muttered.

The dinner was beyond the best they had; Snake and Samus never had a romantic dinner so good. The wine was pretty good too, but the spaghetti and garlic bread was outstanding. Before they ate, they foot wrestled underneath the table and giggled as they held hands. When they ordered an appeitizer of cheezy sticks, Snake called in for a massueser to massage Samus's shoulders while she ate. Samus moaned happily as she was massaged, and giggled as Snake fed her. Snake also called in for imported piano music, and they played the entire time they had dinner. While they ate their spaghetti, they casually talked about what they did in their past lives and then discussed how their lives seemed much better when they first met. "You know something, Snake? Ever since you showed up, I couldn't stop being so happy! I can't put it in words, but you just complete me in so many ways. I can't tell you how happy I am to be your girlfriend!" Samus said happily as she sipped her wine. Snake sighed as he wiped his mouth free of sauce and then reached out and touched Samus's hands. "I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me, Samus. I've never felt this way in my entire life; all I've felt is pain. But with you...I feel so happy and complete. I'm glad to have met you!" Snake said gravely. Samus smiled warmly as she felt a tear stream down from her eye. "Thank you!" Samus whispered as she kissed his hands. "Hey, Samus? I was wondering something. Maybe after dinner, did you want to go...uh, you know? Dancing with me?" Snake asked nervously. "Dancing? I never thought you'd ask! I'd love to...where did you want to go dancing?" Samus asked. "Uh, actually...I thought you could go dancing with me back at Smash Mansion! I have a perfect place in mind." Snake replied. "Oh, really? Ok! I'd love to go dancing with you back home. But can we eat dessert first?" Samus said. "Ok, sure!" Snake replied. He ordered a chocolate pudding cake and shared it with Samus. But when it came to pay up, they were both given a nasty surprise. "Here you are sir!" the waiter said. "Thank you!" Snake said as he took the bill. But the minute he took a look at it, he did a massive spit take from his wine. "WHAT THE FUCK! $100? There is no way that this is correct!" Snake cried angrily.

The waiter snatched it away and looked at it before he laughed. "I'm terribly sorry about that, sir! That's my mistake..._this_ is your bill!" the waiter said as he handed him another bill. Snake took the bill hoping it wasn't expensive...and nearly had his blood vessels burst. It was over $100,000! Snake looked like he was about to explode in screaming and cursing, but he did not want to upset Samus. "Excuse me for just a moment, please!" Snake said through gritted teeth. "Ok, sure!" Samus shrugged. Snake took off outside and screamed loudly as he threw a wild fit of rage. "Oh my God! What the hell am I gonna do? There's no way I can afford this!" Snake exclaimed. He looked around for a phone booth and then found one. He ran towards it and called Yoshi's number, and prayed that he would answer. "Yoshi! I have a bit of a problem." Snake said nervously. "What now? Wait...you didn't wreck my car, did you?" Yoshi replied. "No, it's much worse! You see; I paid for appetizers, dinner, a massuer, imported piano music, and dessert. The bill I got is a little too much for me to afford!" Snake explained. "Ok, Snake. How much money do you need?" Yoshi sighed impatiently. Snake gulped. "Uh, $100,000!" Snake replied meekly. "WHAT!" Yoshi screamed. Suddenly, Yoshi ran all the way towards Snake at lightspeed looking really pissed off. Yoshi grabbed Snake out of the phonebooth and glared angrily at him. "You mean to tell me that you spent over $100,000 and expect me to pay for you? NO WAY IS THAT GONNA HAPPEN SNAKE!" Yoshi snapped angrily. "Yoshi, please! I need to make this the best annivesery for Samus! I'm begging you! I'll do anything; I'll find a way to pay you back! I promise!" Snake begged as he got on his knees. Yoshi sighed heavily and impatiently, but he willingly agreed. "Fine! But you owe me big time for this, Snake! I mean it; don't ever ask me to do this for you again! Here's my credit card; use it and then get the hell back home!" Yoshi snapped. "Thank you!" Snake said gratefully as he took off. "I swear, that man really tends to get on my nerves sometimes!" Yoshi grumbled as he stormed off.

Snake returned back to the restaraunt and calmly paid the waiter the bill. "Sorry about that; I just needed a breather!" Snake said. "That's fine, sir! I'll be right back with the receipt!" the waiter replied. Snake sighed heavily in relief, but Samus looked at him questioningly. "Uh, is everything all right Snake?" Samus asked. "Yeah, everything's fine! Why wouldn't it be?" Snake replied nervously. "You're acting kind of weird!" Samus said now feeling suspicious. "What? Me; acting weird? Don't be silly!" Snake objected now sweating nervously. "Ok, if you say so!" Samus replied as she shrugged her shoulders. The waiter returned with the receipt and credit card. "Thank you and have a wonderful evening Mr. Yoshi!" the waiter said. "Yoshi? That's Snake you're talking to!" Samus said now obviously confused. "No! That's my nickname! Yoshi the Snake!" Snake cried out nervously. Samus looked at him really confused and sighed as she shook her head. "Whatever you say, Snake!" Samus muttered. Snake giggled really nervously as he took the credit card and left the restaraunt with Samus. "Whew, that was a close one!" Snake whispered. They drove back home and were about to go back inside, when Samus suddenly stopped Snake. "Snake, stop! I need to talk with you for a sec!" Samus said as she held his arm. Snake felt really nervous and awkward; did she find out about the bill? "Uh, we can talk inside." Snake suggested. "Snake? Did you forget to get your car out of the repair shop? Because I know for a fact that this isn't your car!" Samus said now sounding serious. "Uh, Yoshi said that he would let me borrow it!" Snake began. "And the way you were carrying on back outside from the restaraunt tells me that you couldn't afford the dinner! Did you ask Yoshi to borrow his credit card?" Samus questioned. "Why would you ask such things?" Snake panicked. Suddenly, Yoshi knocked on the window of the car doors and startled him. "Hey! Can I have my car and credit card back now?" Yoshi snapped. Samus stared at Snake, making him want to pee his pants.

Snake finally sighed as he gave up; he had to tell her the truth. "Ok! I'm sorry; it was way too expensive for me to afford and my car was still at the repair shop! I'm sorry if I ruined dinner for you!" Snake sighed. "You didn't ruin dinner for me, Snake! That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in a long time. I mean; nobody would ever go out of their way to pay for a masseur in between courses, pay for imported piano music, and borrow someone else's car just to impress me! That was the most thoughtful and meaningful thing anyone has ever done for me in my entire life, Snake. I really do appreciate it. Thank you!" Samus said sweetly as she kissed him. Snake blushed in embarassment but softened up, until Yoshi grew impatient again. "HEY! You two go make out somewhere else; not in my car!" Yoshi snapped. "Ok, ok! Give us a second!" Snake snapped back. "No, no! Take me out of here...so we can go dancing like you promised me!" Samus said in a giggly voice. Snake smiled sneakily as he got out of the car, opened up the door to Samus's side, and scooped her out into his arms. Samus squealed happily as Snake carried her into the mansion. But as soon as they got in, they were furious to find the house a wreck. But what really made them furious, was that the mess was from their presents that they meant to give each other. "SONIC!" Snake and Samus screamed furiously. Sonic came stumbling into the living room; he was drunk as a skunk. "Yeah? What do you want, pizza boy? Do I get a free refill in sodas?" Sonic slurred. "Sonic, you son of a bitch! What the fuck did you do with the place? What the hell happened to all of my presents for Samus?" Snake cried angrily. "Uh...happy birthday!" Sonic mumbled dizzly. "Wait a second! You're drunk, Sonic! I can't believe you would..." Samus began before she gasped in horror at the sight of an empty bottle in Sonic's hand. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU DRANK _ALL_ OF MY SPECIAL WINE? I WAS GOING TO SHARE THAT WITH SNAKE!" Samus screeched. "You little...I'm going to kill you!" Snake growled. "Hey, hey, hey! Burrito lady..." Sonic sang drunkly. "Shut up!" Samus and Snake snapped. "How many lightbulbs does it take to screw in the moon?" Sonic giggled. "What?" Samus and Snake cried. "I love your dress, mommy!" Sonic giggled as he leaned towards Samus.

Snake and Samus looked like they were mere seconds away from ripping Sonic to pieces with their bare hands. "Sonic the hedgehog...if you open your mouth one more time; I swear to God, I will fucking kill you!" Samus threatened. "She's a maniac; maniac!" Sonic sang. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Snake shouted. "Shh, chill out babe! It's only a movie; not a comic book!" Sonic whispered. Snake lost it; he punched Sonic in the face and attempted to beat the living shit out of him. Luckily, Yoshi came in and pulled him away. "HEY! Cut it out! Take it easy, Snake!" Yoshi cried as he pried Snake away from Sonic. "The most special night of my life is ruined...and you dare to tell me to take it easy?" Snake roared. "You know what? Forget it! It's not worth it...we'll deal with him in the morning when he's sober! Come on, Snake! Let's go upstairs and finish up this anniversary the right way." Samus said now more calmly. Snake sighed as he collected himself and walked away hand in hand with Samus. "You are damn lucky I'm more patient than they are, you idiot! I swear to God when you're sober, you're going to clean this mess up!" Yoshi growled. "I love you too, man!" Sonic slurred. Yoshi sighed impatiently as he dropped him and walked away.

***LOL! Now you know two important life lessons from this chapter!**

**1: Never go over $100,000 when taking someone out to dinner!**

**2: Never leave Sonic home alone with alcohol!**

**Stay tuned for the super steamy and romantic final chapter!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this final romantic climax, Samus and Snake finish off their anniversary with a dance to some highly melodic and beautifully moving music...and end off the night with a little steamy love making! Warning: Contains a super steamy lemon scene and nudity; so viewer discretion is advised! Thanks and enjoy!***

**PS: Listen to Alcest's ****Sur l'océan couleur de fer to set the mood! If the song ends too quickly; then listen to Autre temps and Les voyages de l'âme also from Alcest! Hope you all like! ;)**

Snake and Samus calmly walked into an empty TV room upstairs and sighed as they sat down together on a couch. "Well...I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you the perfect gift, Snake!" Samus sighed sadly. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry Samus! I totally forgot about this day and didn't even get you a gift! Well...actually, I did. But that stupid son of a bitch Sonic probably ruined it!" Snake grumbled. Samus looked at him strangely at first, but then she softened up and sighed as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "It's ok...a lot has been going on lately, so I can't really blame you. Actually; I forgot to give you a gift. Maybe we can make it up to each other after we do this dance you promised me!" Samus whispered softly. Snake smiled warmly as she said that. "Oh yes, Samus! Wait right here...I'll be right back!" Snake said as he got up. He quickly went to his room and got the special CD that Yoshi bought for him earlier. He returned and placed it inside of a stereo, and immediately Samus gasped as she heard the song Sur l'océan couleur de fer played by Alcest. The light melodic shoegrazing black metal band brought Samus to the point of tears, but Snake helped her up and held her face. "Samus Aran...may I have this dance?" Snake asked softly. Samus gasped and cried, but she nodded her head. "Yes!" Samus replied beaming with joy. They both stood close together in the middle of the room, holding each other's hands as they began to dance slowly. Yoshi heard the song playing, and rushed up the stairs to fix things up a bit. He dimmed down the lights and activated a disco ball, setting the mood even more romantically. Snake saw him and mouthed the words thank you, and Yoshi just held his thumb up and winked. Snake and Samus danced slowly for a while, closely holding each other as the song played. Snake gently lowered his hands down to Samus's waist, and Samus slithered her hands down to his. She shed some tears, but smiled ever so warmly as she danced even slower with Snake. By the time the song reached the middle, Samus's face was completely wet from her own tears.

Samus looked deep into Snake's eyes with a glowing passion and reflected with a loving light. "Thank you...thank you so much, David Hayter! I love you!" Samus whispered passionately as she pressed her chest closer to Snake's chest. "No, Samus Aran! Thank you...for everything! I love you with all my heart, and I promise you that will never change!" Snake vowed as he felt tears streaming down his face. Samus smiled as she gently caressed Snake's face and began to rub it gently before leaning forward and giving him a big passionate kiss on the lips. Snake returned the kiss and tightly held her by the waist, and Samus offered no resistance as she raised her leg up and wrapped it around Snake's waist. Yoshi was in tears as he watched this from a distance, but he wasn't alone. Peach and Zelda were sobbing as they watched all of this. "Oh my God! That's so romantic! Oh, Samus...I'm so proud of you!" Zelda sobbed. "I hope that they have the longest, most passionate love life ever! Bless their hearts..." Peach wept as she wiped her tears away. "Come on; let's give them the night alone!" Zelda whispered. Peach nodded as she walked away happy for her friend. While the Zelda, Peach, and Yoshi left, Snake and Samus passionately kissed each other to the point of losing control. Samus jumped up on Snake and wrapped both her legs around his waist, and Snake tightly held onto her as he began kissing her even more passionately. Samus began to lose control and fiercely French kissed him, sloshing her tongue all over the inside of his mouth. Snake was starting to lose his control, and soon became daring enough to sneak his hand behind the back of Samus's dress and slip his fingers down her bare back. Samus gasped as she felt Snake's fingers reaching down further, and stopped kissing him. "What's the matter? Am I going too far?" Snake asked carefully. Samus looked at him with a sneaky smile and licked his face. "Let's get naughty somewhere more private, ok? How about my room?" Samus suggested. Snake smiled just as sneakily and began carrying Samus away to her room.

As she was carried, Samus looked up into Snake's eyes and sighed dreamily. "You're a god, Snake! You're so strong and handsome. It's no wonder I love you!" Samus whispered. Snake looked down at her and smiled warmly. He finally reached her room, carefully unlocked the door, and then went inside of her room. He gently placed Samus onto her bed, and then locked up her door nice and tight before he turned around to face her. "Ok, Samus! We're together, so what do you want to do now?" Snake asked teasingly. Samus giggled naughtily as she stood back up. "I think I have an idea..." she giggled as she began untying the back of her dress. As she finished untying it, the dress dropped down to the floor and bared Samus's hourglass shaped body. Snake's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw her wearing a super sexy pair of red lingerie underwear. "Like what you see so far, David?" Samus giggled. Snake gulped and nodded nervously, and Samus just laughed at him as she began walking slowly towards him. "Now I think it's my turn to undress you! Hold still." Samus giggled as she bent down to Snake's belt buckle. Snake felt his face get warm as Samus unbuckled his belt and unbutton his pants. She tore them off and slowly began to strip off his underwear. Samus gasped as Snake's bulging 9 inch penis poked at her face, and she blushed just as bright red as Snake was. "It's been so long since I've done something like this, Snake! Please forgive me." Samus said nervously. "No, it's ok! I understand...forgive me!" Snake replied calmly as he gently touched her hair. Samus looked up at him with a deep passion in her eyes, but soon they turned to pure lust and desire as she began to gently suck on the tip of Snake's penis. Snake gasped out as Samus began sucking on him, but he soon relaxed as Samus began sucking him a bit harder. It felt so good, even though it was a little awkward at first.

Samus wrapped her arms around Snake's waist and began sucking on him even harder, slightly gagging and coughing as she did so. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she began sucking him even deeper into the back of her throat. Snake was soon daring enough to grab her head and move her up and down to intensify the orgasmic feeling. Samus offered no resistance whatsoever, and sucked him even harder and more passionately as she began smiling crazily and her eyes were pure white from orgasmic pleasure. After about 20 minutes, Samus began coughing and gagging crazily as Snake began to groan loudly. "Aw, damn! Samus...I'm gonna cum! I don't think I can hold it in much longer!" Snake cried. Samus cried out in both pain and pleasure as Snake pumped a huge load of cum into her throat. Her eyes bulged out and she began coughing and gagging cum as she tore herself away from Snake's penis, and she gasped frantically as he still sprayed his hot sticky seed all over her face. "Oh! Oh my God! Still not empty? Good God, it's so hot and sticky...I'm drowning in jizz!" Samus gasped as she sat on her knees with cum dripping all over her face and down to her breasts. Snake moaned in pleasure as he finished up, but he wanted to feel even better. So he made the bold daring move of grabbing Samus and standing her back up on her feet and kissing her lips. Samus yelped at first, but soon grabbed onto him even tighter and tackled him to the bed. She tore off his shirt and offered no resistance as Snake stripped off her bra and panties. Snake reached up and began squeezing Samus's breasts firmly, making her squeal in pleasure. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as Snake pinched her nipples and began tweaking them; this felt so good. "Oh, Snake! You are an animal...but I love you so much! Come here, you!" Samus cried as she grabbed him and began licking his face crazily. Snake began licking the cum off her face, but Samus stopped him by beginning another tongue wrestling contest.

Samus beat him and began licking him down his chest all the way to his penis. Samus smiled slovenly as she sandwiched her breasts in between his penis and began fapping them, while slowly licking his tip. Snake began groaning loudly in pleasure as Samus gave him a nice tit fuck with her Size D breasts; it drove him crazy. "Oh, Samus! You're so good...oh, yeah! That feels so good! Please don't stop!" Snake groaned. "I won't! Not until you cum again, at least!" Samus said with her mouthful. She began fapping him even harder and sucked him a little harder, until finally after 10 minutes Snake came all over her again. Samus cried out and moaned as cum splashed all over her face and breasts, and she got really naughty as she grabbed his squirting manhood and aimed at her breasts until he emptied his load completely. Samus was a bit blinded from his hot sticky cum, but her breasts were completely whitened like glue from his load. "Makes good lubrication!" Samus giggled as she grabbed her breasts and began fondling them like no tomorrow. Snake looked up and became even more aroused as Samus fondled her sticky breasts and began masturbating. "Samus! That's not what we do on our anniversary! Here; let me help you out!" Snake cried out teasingly as he grabbed her breasts. Samus gasped and began crying out in orgasm as Snake began sucking and licking the cum off her breasts, occassionaly bouncing them and squeezing them firmly to drive crazy. Samus moaned loudly as she threw her head back and her eyes rolled back as Snake began playing with her breasts some more. "That feels so good, Snake! But do you think you can do that some more right here?" Samus moaned as she touched her wet vagina. Snake smiled sneakily as she spread it wide open, and he bent down and began sucking on it. Samus began screaming out in orgasmic pleasure as Snake sucked her woman juices out and she began crying tears of both pain and pleasure as he placed his fingers inside of her barrier. "AH! Yes...right there! But be careful; it hurts." Samus cried as she winced. "I can see...you're awfully sensitive aren't you?" Snake teased as he began shoving his fingers in even deeper.

Samus began screaming even louder as Snake reached all the way up to her G-spot, making her shake and tremble a bit. "OH MY GOD! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT? AAAAAAHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Samus shrieked as she squirted a fountain of woman juices all over Snake. Snake moaned a little as her sticky juices sprayed all over him, but he began rubbing it off with his fingers and sucked it up. "Hey! That's not fair; you need to share!" Samus pouted as she grabbed him and began sucking up the cum. She soon made her way into his mouth and began messily slurping and sucking on his tongue in yet another tongue wrestling contest. Both Samus and Snake actually lost as their eyes went widened and rolled back slightly as they felt their tongues reach back into each other's throats. They broke apart and gasped for breath as they tightly held each other. "Oh my God! Where did you learn to do that, Snake?" Samus gasped. "I learned from the best; you!" Snake panted. Samus smiled crazily as she wrapped her arms around him and climbed above his midsection; just above his penis. Snake laid back down and wrapped his legs around her waist, and looked up at her. "You're a goddess, Samus Aran! It's no wonder I've fallen in love with you!" Snake said passionately. "Aw, hush! You're making me blush...let's stop talking and let's start fucking now!" Samus teased. She gently placed her womanhood into Snake's manhood, and she cried out as Snake stabbed himself deep into her. They both cried out loudly in passion as they began to make love. Samus cried out and moaned as she wildly thrust herself into Snake in the cowgirl position, moving her hips around in a circular motion. Snake pounded his penis deeper into Samus's vagina, making her scream loudly as she threw her head back and shed some tears. "Oh my God! I'm so horny; I love you Snake! I fucking love you so much!" Samus screamed. "I love you too, baby! I always have and always will!" Snake cried.

Snake then managed to sit up and hold Samus even tighter and closer as he began humping her even harder and faster. Samus tightly held onto him and cried as she made the most passioante and erotic love with him that she could possibly offer him. Snake grunted and groaned as he pushed himself even deeper into her, and Samus moaned and screamed as she pushed herself even deeper into him. They did this for 14 hours; they were both sweating, panting, and crying the whole time. But they didn't care; they loved each other too much and were dying to do this with each other for a long time. By the time they reached climax, both of them were screaming and crying out in pain and pleasure. "OHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOODDDD! I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Samus shrieked as she squirted a huge load of woman juices all over Snake's legs and abdomen. Snake shouted as he pumped an enormous load of hot sticky man goo into Samus's womb, spilling it out all over her legs and lower abdomen. "YES! YES, YES, YES! Spill your hot sticky cum into my womb! OOOOOOOHHHH!" Samus moaned ravanously as her eyes rolled crazily and her tongue stuck out. Snake tore himself out and began jerking off in front of her face before spilling out another huge load, nearly drowning and choking Samus with his load. Samus smiled crazily as she giggled and barfed out cum, spilling it all over herself and even on Snake. "Oh, Snake! I spilled it...we're all messy!" Samus cooed. Snake acutally couldn't hear her, because he fell back and passed out. Samus spat out the last of his cum and then fell on top of him and passed out.

The next morning; Samus and Snake woke up feeling extremely groggy and lightheaded. "Whoa...I guess I must've fucked you harder than I thought!" Snake grumbled as he rubbed his head. "You're telling me! I guess 14 hours is a little too much, don't you think?" Samus replied dizzily. Snake gently embraced her and kissed her lips. "Nah...as long as you're ok, there's nothing wrong with that. How do you feel?" Snake whispered. Samus smiled warmly as she caressed his face and kissed his lips gently. "I feel great, actually! I haven't felt this good and confident in myself in years!" Samus replied. "Me too! I feel very good; I had fun." Snake replied. Samus giggled at him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. They both kissed passionately for a few more minutes before finally getting up out of bed and washing up before getting dressed for the day. Before they left, Snake stopped Samus. "Samus!" Snake said as he grabbed her arm. "Yeah?" she replied. "Happy anniversary!" Snake said softly. "Thank you...happy anniversary!" Samus replied softly. They kissed again before they left each other's rooms. "Wow...that was incredible!" Snake said out loud. "Wow! That was so amazing...I can't wait to do this on my birthday!" Samus giggled. Back downstairs; Sonic woke up feeling hungover. "Ugh...what happened?" Sonic mumbled as he got back up. "You're going to clean up this mess, that's what's happening!" Yoshi snapped. Sonic looked around and cursed. "Oh, man!" Sonic moaned. "Better get started; you got a lot of work to do!" Yoshi said as he shoved a broom and butler at Sonic. Sonic mumbled under his breath as he cleaned up the entire mansion. "This sucks...I hope Snake enjoyed his little anniversary with Samus!" Sonic grumbled. "I did!" Snake boasted as he passed by. "Ha, ha, ha! Don't rub it in!" Sonic snapped.

***Well, hope you all enjoyed it! See you later; don't forget to read, review, and share with your friends!* :)**


End file.
